


The Chronicles of Ladybug- The Mystery of the Lost Letters

by thechats_meow57



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Airbender!Adrien, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Avatar!Marinette, Azula is Lila, F/M, Firebender!Alya, Good Parent Emilie Agreste, Mai & Ty Lee are Luka and Kagami, Master Fu was the previous Avatar, Secret Identities-Freeform, Spirituality-freeform, Waterbender!Nino, watch me work the lovesquare in the Avatar universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechats_meow57/pseuds/thechats_meow57
Summary: Marinette is the new Earthbending Avatar, born after the death of Wang Fu, the previous Avatar. The day she discovers she is the new Avatar, Marinette gets a letter from the mysterious Le Paon. Now disguised as the mysterious Ladybug, the Avatar continues to fight evil alongside her partner Cat Noir, an amateur Airbender as she trains as an Avatar in secret at the Air Temple Island under the watchful eye of the council appointed to guide the new Avatar- 'The Kwamis'.Basically a Miraculous-Bending au.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	The Chronicles of Ladybug- The Mystery of the Lost Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fanfiction so constructive criticism only! I've been in the Miraculous fandom since March and have lately rewatched the Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra a month ago. This idea has been sitting in my head for a while and it took me and the amazing support of @hermionemonica to bring this baby to life. I cannot promise you that there will be regular updates, but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Also, NO CHARACTERS FROM THE ATLA/LOK FANDOM WILL BE INCLUDED IN THIS STORY. Only brief mentions of the important and plot-relevant characters will be made.
> 
> Thanks again, @hermionemonica, you are a life-saver! Be sure to check out her share of amazing fanfics!
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!!

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was a normal girl with a normal life. Or as normal as an Earth bender can be. Born in Ba Sing Se, to Tom Dupain, a Fire bender from the Fire Nation and Sabine Cheng, an Earth bender native to Ba Sing Se. Marinette’s parents owned a cozy bakery in the Upper Ring of the city. Marinette was born an Earth bender and loved adventures! She would begin her day by helping her Mother set up the display of delicious savories and would leave to the nearby training academy for all benders.

After the death of Wang Fu, the Avatar of the Northern Water Tribe, academies teaching mental balance and spirituality were opened all over the world in honor of the late Avatar, who impressed upon the fact of mental stability and inner peace in benders and non-benders alike. Of course, just like the universe cannot strive without balance, there were people opposed to this idea. Many changes took place after the tragic fall of the Noble Earth King Wu. Now the kingdom, like many others, was in the hands of the richest or the strongest. The Gabriel Empire was one of such case. Mayor André Bourgeois was the namesake head of the Fire Nation Capital, the reins of the city were in the hands of Gabriel Agreste while Tomoe Tsurugi, an aspiring and technology genius who was inspired by the Sato automobiles held the reins of the Earth Kingdom. Gabriel Agreste had a wife, Emilie and a son Adrien. 

Adrien Agreste was born a non-bender much to the disappointment of his father. Enraged and jealous of Amelie, Emilie’s sister, who had Félix, a fire bending prodigy. Emilie Agreste mysteriously disappeared several years later, leaving Gabriel Agreste a cold, heartless man. Adrien was imprisoned in his own house by his father, saying the world outside was far dangerous for a non-bender like him. Gabriel is the Minister of handling the Avatar relations. When he was fourteen, Adrien realized he could air bend when his cat, Chat Noir, jumped out of the window trying to chase a squirrel. He lunged for the cat as it jumped and lost his balance and fell out of his window. He put his hands in front of him screaming and willing the fall to slow down. Unknowingly, that caused a jet of air to cushion his fall. His father, who had witnessed this as he heard loud screaming, immediately forbid him to air bend as it was mot their legacy.

Alya Césaire, another fire bender of the Fire Nation, was the daughter of the cook in the palace, Marlena Césaire. Adrien has seen her in passing once or twice but never had the chance to talk to her. One of his oldest friends was Chloé Bourgeois, who spent so much time with him that he considered her his half-sister. Another alleged “friend” was Lila Rossi, his father’s apprentice in diplomatic matters who cared about nothing but flirting or cozying up with him. As he grew older, he managed to make friends with Kagami Tsurugi and Luka Couffaine secretly, the former a fire bender and the latter a water bender. Luka belonged to the Southern Water Tribe and his mother loved traveling around the world with him and his sister. Luka would sometimes sit with him and Kagami and tell them about their visit to the Northern Tribe. He would play the guitar with Adrien playing the piano and he would mention a boy named Nino Lahiffe, a close relative of the previous Avatar, who would make bubbles appear out of thin air, who had become fast friends with due to their common interest: music. Adrien would find himself wondering how well he would’ve gotten along with this boy if he was ever let out of the house. 

In sharp contrast with his life, Marinette lived a joyful and happy life. She had many friends, despite sometimes being bullied by Chloé Bourgeois and her crony Sabrina, named Kim, Max, Alix, Mylene, Ivan, and Rose. She briefly made friends with a girl named Juleka, before she had to leave with her mother and brother who were traveling the world. Everything was sunshine and rainbows in her life: She would wake up, help her mother and father set up the bakery, rush to the school just opposite their bakery, and hone her bending skills alongside meditating and maintaining her mental balance. Marinette was a fantastic earth bender, courtesy of a mysterious person named Le Paon, who once sent her a letter suggesting how she could improve her Earth bending skills. She found herself writing back to the recipient under the named Ladybug. She would write how she would face problems finding the right sized rock or how could not metal bend like her mother.

She would find her guidance extremely useful and when put into use was able to excel higher than the others. She was now able to mold the rocks into objects one could use in their daily life and create little figurines with impeccable detail. She would wait for the letter to arrive every fortnight ready to put her skills to test and learn a new tactic. One day in school, the Air Nomads came in to find the new Avatar, and it turned out to be her! Later the Fire Nation soldiers arrived at her house claiming that they were here to escort Marinette to the Fire Kingdom for her Avatar training. 

Of course, this information was made to be known to only her parents, but Marinette couldn’t stop herself from sharing this piece of information from her literal mentor. She jotted down the good news and how she would now be able to meet her since she would be heading for the Fire Nation in three days time, she sent the messenger Hawk on its way. The next day, Marinette woke up with a cheerful spirit, having celebrated the night before with her parents and looking forward to exchange her goodbyes with her friends and start on her Avatar training. She was surprised to see the same messenger Hawk waiting for her containing a tiny note from Le Paon, “Dear Ladybug, they’re after you. They are going to use your power for bringing chaos to the world. Flee to the Air Temple and never let them find out who you are. In the Air temple, you will find a council appointed by the previous Avatar, ‘The Kwamis’”.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the introduction to our favorite characters. I'm gonna say this here, I am a student who has a lot of studying to do and a bunch of workload in daily life. This fic is written more as a stress reliever and as a contribution to the awesome Miraculous fandom. Please refrain from posting comments asking about the details of the next chapter/my update schedule.
> 
> With that being said, do comment about YOUR ideas and speculations, suggestions(if any) down in the comments below. I cannot guarantee you that I will consider all your ideas but hey, it can happen! So feel free to post anything that comes to your mind!
> 
> Thank you and have a wonderful time ahead. Stay safe and be happy! ^_^
> 
> Come check me out on my [Tumblr](https://gopokegirl17.tumblr.com/) to ask any questions.
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos if you enjoyed the story!


End file.
